Warframe One-shots
by Taka The Lazy Guy
Summary: Here are some interesting One-shots about warframes and their life. Dive into the story and find out. Rated M for loads of stuff that I'm lazy to type out so be warned.
1. Chapter 1: Asking For Baptism

**Hi Taka here.** **Writing another story just because I had the idea thanks to a friend of mine. Without further ado, let's dive into the story**

* * *

 **Harrow x Octavia**

Leaning against the bar in the clan hall, Harrow sighed while he downed another drink. As he went to order more, a warframe stood beside him. "I'll have what he is having. Put the tab on me." Harrow looked beside him and saw Octavia, the famous Musician, leaning beside him. He chuckled and said. "So to what do I owe the honor to have the famous Octavia to have a drink with me?" Octavia smiled and drank her own.

"Nothing, just wondering what are you doing here. You never come here to drink before, you being a priest and all." He only downed his drink in one gulp before replying. "Just downing my troubles in a drink, like every frame here." She looked at him in confusion before realising what he said and laughed. "You have troubles? That is unheard of, the Great Priest having troubles!"

Harrow looked at her and shook his head before saying. "There is a lot you don't know about me girl. I suggest you don't try to find out." Octavia snickered before asking. "Is that a challenge I heard?" He sighed at her persistence and said. "No but feel free to try."

 _The time pass as Octavia tried to get Harrow to open up while he just keep drinking, Alcohol Tolerance being very high while on the other hand, Octavia was slowly becoming drunk._

Harrow checked the time and found out four hours have passed. He looked to his right and saw Octavia swaying left to right. "I think you had enough to drink." She shakes her head no **( like most drunks )** and said "I want moreeee~~~~" He sighed before paying for the drinks and stood up to send octavia back to her room.

"You definitely have enough so i'm just gonna send you back to your room and call it a day." She however smiled at him. "You sure about that?" Her tone being flirtatious.

From the way she smiled, he could not help but feel happy and smiled back saying. "Don't tempt me woman." After a short walk, Harrow reached her room and asked her for the key.

Octavia just took it out from seemingly nowhere and tried to unlock the door, but to no avail. Harrow was getting irritated by how drunk she was and took the key from her and opened it for her. "Damn low Tolerance..." He muttered before walking in with Octavia. Her room was middle sized like other people, Qween sized bed in one corner, bookshelf on the other and a table beside it.

The Tv was hanging above the table towards the bed. There was a small kitchen to the side and the bathroom was there also. After he finish inspecting the room and realising just how small as compared to his is, he pulled Octavia to the bed and tucked her in. As he turned to leave however, he was pulled back.

"Won't you stay for a while? At least until i'm asleep?" She said in a quivering tone.

When Harrow turned to look at her, he was surprised. Octavia was crying. He did not say anything and went to close the door before coming back. "Fine, but you owe me." She nodded and tried to pull Harrow into the bed.

He didn't bulge until after ten minutes, he was annoyed and went to lie on the bed. He felt Octavia tightened her grip and moved closer. She then said. "Thank you..."

Harrow only nodded and turned to look at her only to find her asleep. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. His job would have to wait.

When he awoke, Octavia was nowhere to be found. He stood up alert until he heard the showers running. He smiled at an idea that he had and laid down on the bed pretended that he was asleep, seeing what would her reaction. After ten minutes, the showers stop and Octavia stepped out, armor off and a towel wrapped around her body, and walked towards her closet.

The person sleeping on the bed surprised her as Harrow was an early bird. She then had an idea that made her blush. She creeped over to the bed and see that Harrow was sleeping, not knowing that he is watching her. She then poked him a few times to check if he is really asleep. He didn't respond so she climbed onto the bed and straddled him, unaware that he was awake.

She the begin to rub his chest, Harrow playing the part and started to groan. Her blush deepened and she leaned forward towards his face until his eyes opened suddenly making her yelp. However, Harrow held her in place and said. "So what are you doing?" Octavia was stuck between shock and embarrassment. "I...I... was just-!"

Before she could finish her sentence, he flipped them and he ended up on top of her. "You was just what? Trying to take advantage of a sleeping frame? How sinful..." He said seductively. Octavia's blush deepened even more to the point her face looks like Ember. "Ermm... I wasn't tryIINGGGGG-!" Her voice increased in pitch and got cut off as Harrow licked her neck.

"So sensitive, so much sin... Sinful people must be baptised..." He said lowly, Octavia barely hearing it from how heavy she was breathing. Harrow then bites down on her neck drawing a bit of blood, making her moan and leaving a small mark. He licked the blood and smiled "Sweet... I could be addicted to this." He said. Octavia however was breathless.

"I want to continue but I fear business calls. I will see you next time..." He said lowly and with such evil that made shivers run through her back. Harrow then opened the door and left, leaving a needy Octavia wanting more. "What was that...?" She questioned while sliping her hand down to her opening, rubbing her clit and moaning at the feeling.

She then rubbed faster and imagined that it was Harrow doing it. "Ohhh faster..." she then inserted a finger into her and she shierked as she cum. She then came down from her high as she looked around and at herself. "I need to go shower again..." She sighed and went into the showers to prepare herself for the concert.

Harrow was back at the bar at night, wanting to drink again and see octavia. When he reached, he saw her leaning there drinking alone. He leaned beside her and ordered a drink. They said nothing for a few minutes before Octavia broke the silence. "Sooo... this morning-" She got cut off by Harrow "What about it?" He said expression not changing.

She was getting angry about how he doesn't seem to care. "Don't you care what happens?! Why are you so calm about this?!" He only sighed in return. "I do care. I just don't want trouble." Octavia felt a dagger stab into her heart. "If you don't want trouble, then why did you stay?" Upon saying this, a few frames looked over, surprised to see the musician sobbing at the priest.

Harrow however didn't say anything. Octavia then ran from the bar. Looking at the direction she ran to, he guessed that she is going back to her room. _Better there than here._ he thought before saying "I'm paying for her tab and mine. Keep the change." He took out 1000 credits and left it on the table which the bartender nodded.

He then prepared to leave when he saw a few frames looking at him. He sighed and said. "Stop staring and move on. No shows here." The crowd then start to disperse. He then went towards Octavia's room.

Octavia was sobbing into her pillow. "W-why did i think it was going to work out? Especially him of all people, I have to fall in love with the devil..." As she said this, her door was opened and she snapped her head to the door to see Harrow standing there. She rubbed her eyes and asked. "Why are you here?"

Harrow stared at her befor replying. "To make this right." He then move to her bed and sat down. He then reached out to stroke her head. "I do care... You know, when I slept with you? I did not have any nightmares." As he said this, she realised that he was drinking to chase the pain away. Harrow continued patting her.

"All the bad deeds that I have done before i became a priest... it stills appear before me in my dreams... After meeting you however, I felt happy, for the first time in ages. You were the only one who actually talk to me, to find out about me. You were the only one that made me feel wanted." Octavia then wrap her hands around him pulling him close.

"I'm not how you make me out to be. I'm not a saint..." She then started sobbing again. Her grip lessen and he took the chance to turn and hug her back. "Then I'm be there to clear your sins, to make you clean again." Octavia looked up at him, sniffing. "Harrow, won't you baptize me?" Harrow smiled before tilting her head up by the chin and kissed her.

When he tried to move back, Octavia moves forward instead deepening the kiss. She moved her arms in an attempt to feel him only for him to grab both her wrist with his free hand and held it above her head. He then broke the kiss. " Ah ah ah, no touching yet." He then summoned his chains and tied her hands together to the bedframe.

He then leaned back and took in the sight, tied up in front of him the famous musician, writhing and yearning for his touch. He then lean forward and press his mouth to her neck, finding the mark that he made previously and licked it while using his free hand to fiddle with her armor.

She shuddered as the armor was released and the cold air hit her body and the attention Harrow was giving her neck, making her sigh in pleasure. A loud moan was drawn from her as she felt her clit being played with. She gasped when he bite down on her neck and inserted a finger into her, his other free hand playing with her breast, groping her.

Harrow liked the way she shuddered each time he thrusted his finger into her, her moans sounding like music to his ears. He then stopped and withdrew his fingers before sitting up. When he saw Octavia looking at him with a confused face, he licked his fingers. "Mmm taste sweet almost like honey~~" She blushed when he said that and looked away in shyness.

She arched her body when he blow at her opening. "hnghhh.. stop teasiNNGGGG!" Her tone rise in pitch again as he stuck his tongue out and licked her clit. " O-o-oh god..." He then sucked on it making her squirm. "Even god wouldn't be able to save you from your sins." He said huskily before diving back in between her thighs. She then tightened her legs around his head, trying to pull him closer but to no avail. "P-Please...I w-want you inside m-me... I-I can't take it anymore..." She begged. Harrow chuckled and then went to remove his armor.

When she looked at him, she saw how muscular he was. She licked her lips while he aligned himself with her opening and prodded it. "Just do it already..." He then smiled and gave her a kiss before thrusting in. "OH GOD!" She moaned in pleasure as she was penetrated by him. With each thrust he did, he was greeted with moans of musics. "H-harder...!" She moaned out before he picked up speed and became rough. If she wanted hard, she got it.

At this point she was shaking and moving about. "I-I can't t-take it anym-ore!" She said in between moans and breaths. "Then let's go together." He said before Octavia screamed, her walls clenching down on him and making him grunt as he came, shooting ropes of cum deep into her. He then went slack and fell on top of her, the chains disappearing. She took this chance to pull him beside her and snuggled into his chest, Harrow wrapping an arm around her. "Soo, does this mean i'm cleared of sins?" She whispered

He chuckled and replied. "Maybe. I won't be complaining though if you are not." She then smiled at him and closed her eyes falling into deep sleep with the priest, Her Priest.

* * *

 **Soo That was sinful... Anyway to anyone who reads this RR. Future chapters may appear look out for those. Check out my other stories if you are new. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cat Lover

**Hi, Taka here with another one-shot. This time is kinda strange. Let's take a look...**

* * *

 **Excalibur x Valkyr**

Excalibur was on Earth, Rescuing a Tenno from the Grineer. It was supposed to be an easy stealth mission, In and out before they even noticed. But as soon as he went in the structure, in front of him was three Grineer Lancers. Two of them shot at him while the third went to sound the alarm. When he took care of them, the alarm sounded. He sighed before taking out his Aklex Prime and ran towards the objective.

Every now and then, when he killed a few Grineers, he would feel someone staring at him. He would turn around, find no one there and then a shadow would move pass his vision. He shrugged it as a animal and continued onward, not knowing that someone is indeed following him. Halfway through, He saw a bunch of dead grineer, majority of them having claw marks and some of them without limbs.

He remembered hearing rumors about a warframe that has claws like cats and going around killing grineers but he didn't believe it. It was nothing more than a myth because said warframe was supposedly a corpus experiment. What type of experiment he did not know but not willing to find out.

He came across the holding chamber and there were three wardens. He killed them quickly as not to alert the rest and went to unlock each door until he found the Tenno. He nodded at him and he extracted him before preparing to run. Before he started running, he saw a codex beside the holding area. He went to collect it and ran towards where his ship was waiting.

Unknown to Excalibur however, a warframe was following him closely. When he reached the ship and went up the ramp, the unknown frame dashed into the ship as well. When the ramp closed and the ship flew into space, he sighed and went to his arsenal and kept his weapons before going to the navigation system and setting a course to the dojo. "Operator, glad you are back uninjured." The ship cephalon, Siris, said.

"Well glad to be back. My neck is sore. set a course to the dojo, i'm taking a break." Excalibur said before sitting down and taking out the codex he got from the grineer base. "Erm... Operator? Who is that guest you brought into the ship?" Siris questioned. He was confused by what he meant before turning around and getting a shock.

There behind him was a warframe sitting like a cat, red color painted her armor and blue energy outline. He blinked twice and confirmed that he wasn't dreaming, staring at him was the myth. She tilted her head at him before moving or in the case, crawling closer to him. The movement broke him out of him state making him shake his head and asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"Can you understand me?" She did not move for a few seconds before nodding. Excalibur sighed in relieve that she could understand him and went to the in-built kitchen he installed after one year since he rarely return to the dojo or any of the relay. He took a container of biscuits and went back to the navigation room where Valkyr was no where to be found.

When he looked around, something landed on his back, making him bend forward due to the force. He then heard mewing sound coming from his back. Turning his head, he saw her staring at the container in his hand. He opened it, took a biscuit out and held it to her. She sniffed it a few times before biting it and munching slowly.

She then mew softly as if asking for more so he went to sit down, Valkyr still on his back and pour a few biscuit on the cap of the container, giving her easy access. She leapt from his back to the floor and begin eating. He then took out the codex and begin reading it.

 _Valkyr, Cat-like Warframe:_

 _She is an experiment from the corpus. It is said that they tried to tinker with her powers but failed, making her act like a cat. During the confusion, she escaped from their clutches and disappeared. She could understand human speech but it is unknown whether she could speak or not._

He then looked at her and wondered. _'Experiment? How did they even find her...'_ He then continued reading.

 _She has quick reflexes, highly agile and is very strong. Her claws are made of energy and could tear metal apart. She could take down a heavy grineer squad in seconds. She is considered dangerous and must be shot on sight._

When he read finished, he turn to the side to see her curled up sleeping, the cap now empty. He smiled at how cute she looks before taking the cap and keeping the container. He then went to his foundry to upgrade and tinker with his weapons.

When she opened her eyes, she did not see the warframe anywhere. She then uncurled herself and went defensive, thinking something bad has happened to him. When she heard him mumble, she relaxed and moved to the foundry where she saw him tinkering with his pistols. She crawled over, not making a sound before leaping onto his back.

"Oopffff!" He exclaimed when there was a force applied to his back suddenly. He then turn around to see her smiling at him before smiling back and went back to reassemble his pistols. She crawled into his lap and sat there, surprising him for a moment. She then looked at the gun before starting to assemble the parts to its correct place.

He watched in awe as she put each part into the correct place and a few minutes went by before she was done, the weapon looking as if it wasn't even taken apart in the first place. She held it out to him as he inspected it, nodding at it. He then smiled at her. "Nicely done, perfect assemble. You are talented." She then smiled and mew at him before curling up on his lap.

He smiled at the sight and went to pet her. With each pet, she leaned closer to the hand and mewed. He then stopped when he heard the transmission ping. _'Another mission... ahh well the break will have to wait.'_ He thought as Valkyr looked at him in confusion. He smiled at her before carrying her, standing up and proceeded to the navigation systems.

She then uncurled herself and jumped to the chair, perching herself while he went to the comms. _'An extermination quest on the corpus... Ah well I could always use the credit.'_ He hit the accept button before Siris said. "Updating coordinates." He sighed as Valkyr crawled to him, worry showing on her face. He then chuckled.

"It's nothing. Just an extermination mission on the corpus." He then beckon her to come closer which in his surprise, she did. She leaped onto his lap and looked at his. He smiled before laying downon the floor, Valkyr curling on his chest. He put a hand over her as he went to rest. "Siris, wake me up when we are there." He heard an understood from the ship before falling asleep.

Unknown to him, Valkyr was having a nightmare. _She was bounded to a table as the corpus science wrote notes down. He then picked a scalpel and cut into her stomach, making her scream in pain. He then begin writing more notes down before removing the scalpel and started cutting h_ _er, the voices of her scream could be heard in the base._

Excalibur awoke to someone shaking and shivering. He looked up and saw Valkyr sobbing. Shock was an understatement as he quickly sat up and shook her. "Hey! Hey wake up!" She then started screaming as she sat upright, claws appearing and striking out by reflex, catching him in the chest. He yelped in pain and surprised before she leapt back eyes wide and panting hard.

She then looked around and her eyes fell upon him, three claw marks on his chest. She then looked her hands before going wide eyes, realising what has happened. They did not move for a minute before he could hear her sob and she took off into the foundry. He was stunned by her behaviour before standing up and going after her.

After a few minutes of searching, he found her curled up and hiding in the corner of the cargo bay where all his resources are kept. As he approached, she curled up even more as if she is afraid of something. She mewed softly as Excalibur went closer. He kneeled down and pet her before trying to make her uncurl. When she finally did, he sat down and stayed close.

"Did you have a nightmare about the experiments?" He asked. He got his answer when she started crying again. He turned and hugged her, making her hug back, sobbing. "Don't worry, you are safe with me..." He pet her until she fell asleep in his arms. "Siris. Do me a favour and find out which corpus base she was experimented on and do it in 20 seconds."

Siris instantly went to search as when he was serious, things is about to go to hell.

"I have found the location. It is the same place as the mission you just accepted."

As Siria said this, He nodded _. 'Small Galaxy it seems.'_ He then carried her and moved to the foundry to his makeshift bed that he made incase he needed to sleep. He placed her on the bed and tucked her in.

"Siris, how much longer to our destination?" He heard a faint twenty minutes before he went to his arsenal and took out his Paris prime, Aklex Prime and his Dragon Nikana. He tested the sword a few times before he nodded and went to the ramp where it opened. "I'll be back in ten." He then jumped.

When he landed, he drew his bow and sniped a few corpus. When he saw a scientist, he stealth up to him and grabbed him, placing his pistol to the scientist head. "Tell me where the Warframe Valkyr was experimented on and I will let you live." He said the location immediatwly and he pulled the trigger. He hated scientists.

He then proceeded to the location, killing every corpus that is in his path. After he reached the lab and entered, he saw a sole scientist writing something down. When he looked up, he freezed. "Are you the one who experimented on Valkyr?" He nodded his head in fear as Excalibur was cobered in blood.

He then walked to him before giving his a punch to his mask and throwing him onto the floor. He then mounted his and punched his mask repeatedly until it broke. He then drew his Dragon Nikana and pointed to his stomach. "I'm going to let you feel what you do to her..." He then pierced the scientist stomach, making him scream.

He then moved his sword slowly to the right and then left, cutting his intestine and leaving him there to die. He looked around the lab trying to find any reports on her when he came across a codex that says 'Escaped' as the title. When he opened it, he saw Valkyr. With each picture he came across, His eyes darkens.

Half of the pictures contains her being cut open while the other half was her being bound and naked while other corpus units were watching, some even had their dicks out. He was about to burn the folder when he came across a picture that surprised him. She was smiling, playing with the kubrows that the corpus captured. He kept that photo and burned the rest.

As he begin to walk out, his eyes full of anger and darkness, he heard someone say. _"Release me, and I shall help you out"_

He sighed and replied to the voice in his head. " I told you i'm not going to use your power, Prime." Prime chuckled and said. _"Don't you want to get revenge on those who hurt her, those who see her as a plaything?"_

Excalibur sighed. "Fine but this is the last time." He then walked to the door where he knew corpus units was waiting for him. _"Of course Master, I would only live in your head to serve you..."_ He let Prime take over his body. What was once Excalibur is now Excalibur Prime. "It's showtime..." He said darkly as he walked out the door. _"Don't forget, destory everything."_ Excalibur said.

"With pleasure." At this, he ran through the door, catching the corpus units off guard and charged his energy up. With each kills he gotten, he charge faster. When he was charged. He went to the center of the building. "Time to disappear..." Prime said as he released all of his energy, decimating the whole building and the corpus with it. The sphere just stopping before the ship.

Prime then returned the body to Excalibur. _"That was fun... Can't wait for next time."_ Excalibur chuckled at this and replied. "You sure did a good job. Maybe next time." Prime only laughed as he fades away, leaving Excalibur alone in a now cleared of buildings field. He then proceeded to the ship as Siris greeted him.

"You are back Operator. In exactly nine minutes and forty-five seconds." Excalibur chuckled and said. "Close enough. Now set a course to the dojo." He heard a roger before he went to see how Valkyr is doing. When he reached, she was still sleeping so he sat on the bed, petting her head. "No one is going to hurt you again..."

He must have been a bit rough because Valkyr opened her eyes. She looked at him before mewing. He chuckled and took the photo out, showing it to her. She went wide eyes and she snatched it out of him hands, tears threatening to drop. "I destroyed everything. The buildings, Labs, everything. I would never let anyone hurt you again. Not while I still live..."

She looked at him and her tears begin to fall. As she sobbed, Excalibur brought her to a hug. She returned it, pressing her face to his neck. When he moved back, Valkyr took the chance to move forward and kissed him. He was shocked for a moment before relaxing into the kiss. Valkyr then broke it before pushing him onto the bed and straddled him. She then moved down to kiss him again while removing his armor.

He realised what she was doing and broke it. "Are you sure?" He got his answer when she removed his armor and hers. When he saw her body was filled with scars, he traced each one of them, making her mew in content. He took the chance to flip them over, him being on mewed in surprised as he positioned himself. "You sure about this?" She nodded before mewing once again.

He then penetrated her slowly, her mews of pleasue slowly rises in volume. He stopped when he felt a barrier. _'Hers is still intact?'_ He thought before looking at her. She nodded and pulled him down to hug him, bracing herself. He then pierced it in one thrust making Valkyr yelp. She then bite down on his neck, making him wince.

After a while, She released her mouth from his neck and nodded, telling him to move. He complied and start moving. Each slow thrust drew out long mews of pleasure from her. He then picks up pace as he felt that she was prepared enough. Her small mews turns into full moans. When he thrusted into a certain spot however, She shierked and Excalibur felt her walls clamped down on him.

He moved, hitting that spot over and over again, making her writhe and squirm, screaming in pleasure. When he felt the pressure built up, he picked up the pace. "I'm about to cum..." Valkyr only respond was her moving her hips to meet his thrust. Not before long, He grunted and came into her, painting her walls white with his seeds, her walls clenching on him, milking him.

He panted as he came down from his high. He tried to pull out when Valkyr used her legs to wrap around him, keeping them connected. She mewed and turned, him being on the bottom and her being on top. She then starts to move up and down slowly, simulating his already sensitive dick, making him moan. She took it as a sign to move faster.

Whenever she when down, he went up to meet her, each meet making her moan and pant. Excalibur then grab her hips and begin pounding into her, grunting. Not long after, they both came together. Valkyr laid on his chest, tired and Excalibur wrap a hand over her and turned, placing her on the bed and beside him.

She snuggled into his chest as he reached down to bite on her neck making her moan and doing just like what she has done, marking each other. "Mine." He said to her before she giggled and cuddled with her Knight. Before said knight fell asleep, He heard a very soft, silky smooth voice, say "I love you..." He smiled and replied. "I love you too... My kitten..."

* * *

 **So Another Pairing have been done... I really feel sinful... Ah well. I don't care.**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hots For Jesters

**Heyy guys, Taka here with another chapter of Warframe one-shots. The character pairing was from my friend and i just plan the story sooo yea. Oh ya, this is connected to chapter 2 if you read it.** **I will mention if any chapter is connected so read each chapter by itself unless i state otherwise like this chapter.**

 **Guest: I know it sucks but hey, at least you are one of the person who noticed my story and i agree that there are not much lemons for warframe. Thumbs up for you.** **( whoever you are )**

 **merendinoemiliano: You can consider this an AU where the warframe are like normal people if that helps. Thank you for the compliment and Good luck on the game itself.**

* * *

 **Ash x Ember**

Ember was walking towards the Chem Lab with her friend, Saryn. "So, I heard that Ash is being a prankster again. What did he do?" Ember asked while Saryn just giggled. "Well, I heard he is going invisible and started to prank people. Some say he poured water over them, others say he breezed pass them and touched their neck or something." Saryn said while still giggling.

Ember was looking at her confused as to why she is giggling when she felt something touch her butt. "I'm coming for that ass..." Ember flinched and instinctively on her flames and she heard someone yelp. "Jesus that was burning. Cool down will ya?" She turned around to see Ash blowing his hand and Saryn laughing. "Maybe if you didn't sneak up on me and touch me, maybe I wouldn't have to burn you. But seriously, 'Coming for that ass?' " She questioned.

"I'll have you know that according to the males here, you have the second best around here. First being Valkyr but she's taken by Excalibur. Still wondering how that happen... He said he will tell me soon though." Ash said. Ember remembered Excalibur coming into the Dojo with Valkyr perched on his back like a cat. No one really knows how that happened and when asked, he said found her and she took a liking to him. Some said that when they went pass his room, they could hear mewing noises.

"Me? Second best? You must be joking..." Her face turning red at the mention of that. "Awww, you are turning red. How cute. I'm the one who made that list by the way. The others just agreed with me, including Excalibur." Ember went even more red and stuttered. "Y-Yo-You made that!? How!?" Ash chuckled at how red she became. "I have my sources." He winked at her as he said that.

Her face couldn't have gotten any redder but it did. She turned and ran towards the bathroom. "I think you broke her." Saryn said as she looked towards Ember who disappeared round the corner. Ash only laughed as he walked away. Ember ran into a stall and shut the door. She then sat down and panted. "Just... how?" She questioned as she thought back to what he said.

 _'I have my sources...'_ She shuddered at the thought of Ash looking at her. She had a secret crush on Ash. Only Saryn and Excalibur knew this and did not say anything. She then rubbed the part of her armor where her opening as she sighed. "Goddamn it Ash... What are you doing to me..." She then removed that part of the armor and rubbed her clit, drawing a moan from her.

Unknown to her, Ash was currently invisible and in the stall next to her. He was leaning against the side, listening to her moan his name. It did arouse him but he would not do anything. When she climaxed silently, he left the bathroom, thinking of something. Ember bit her lips as she came, shaking and panting.

She then sighed at this display and cleaned herself before walking out of the stall and washed her hands, not knowing Ash was in the stall beside her. She then proceeded out of the bathroom and towards the chem lab where Saryn was waiting for her. "Had fun?" She said. Ember looked away, face becoming red. "Shut it... Let's just go." They then went in to start their research.

Ash was in the mess hall thinking when Excalibur sat down opposite him. "When you are thinking, you look like a scientist than a warrior" Ash looked at him and chuckled. "Says the one. Where's Valkyr? She usually perch on your back." Excalibur shook his head. "She's sleeping. Curled up and cute. What were you thinking about?" He thought for a moment and looked at him.

"If you heard someone moan your name, what would you do?" This question took Excalibur by surprise as shown on his face. "Ehh... What?" Ash laughed at his facial expression. "I would never get tired of your reactions man. But I'm telling you this because you are my trusted friend ok?" When Excalibur nodded, he continued. "So I was pranking Ember and telling her about the list. She went red when I winked at her."

This had Excalibur laughing. "You winked at her? No wonder she went red." Ash sighed before saying. "That's not the problem. When she ran away to the bathroom, I followed her with invisibility. When I thought it was a fluke that she said my name, I heard her moan my name..." Excalibur thought for a moment before asking. "Do you like her?" Ash looked skeptical before he replied. "Sure i do but-"

He got cut off when Excalibur snapped his fingers and said. "Then go find her and ask her out for a date and I might consider telling you how I met Valkyr." He thought about it before nodding and walking towards the chem lab with Excalibur laughing silently to himself. "Oh this is goning to be good... Better get back before Valkyr wakes up. Don't want her to hold me in her crushing grip..."

Ash walked to the lab thinking about what to say. Not before long, he reached the lab. He sighed and walked in, looking around for Ember when he spotted her. He walked to her where she was surprised to see him. "Ash? What are yo-" He slienced her by placing a finger to her lips. "Just listen first. I wanted to ask you if you can join me for dinner."

He then removed his finger from her shocked face. Said face turned into a happy smile. "I would love to." Ash smiled before saying. "Great. Erhh pick you up at 7?" She nodded before he teleported away in excitement. He had some planning to do. Ember on the other hand was stricken. Saryn went to her to find her smitten with something. "Hey... you there?"

She did not hear anything until a while. "He asked me out... He actually asked me out..." Ember mumbled as she started shaking. Saryn took this as a sign to leave her alone for a while. Ash on the other hand... "Yes. I can afford that. Alright, thank you." He then sighed in relieve. He then checked the time and its 5. He then prepared his suit and wore them before double checking everything is in place.

He then went to Excalibur's and wanted knock on the door when he heard mewing noises and grunting. He stopped and backed off slowly and turned away to pick up Ember. "I think I know how that happen..." Ember was wondering what to wear. She sighed and wore her what Saryn told her to wear. She checked herself over and over finding somethinf amiss when a knock was heard.

"Ember, are you there?" Ash's voice was heardwhen she started gathering her things. "Just a sec!" She shouted back and walked to the door and opened it. Ash went wide-eyes. In front of him was Ember in a dress, orange in color and full of glitters. The dress was split where her thighs were on the side, bringing out her charms.

"Soo... How do I look?" Ash was snapped out of his trance, extended out his hand and said. "Magnificent. Full of glitters that brings out your charms."

Ember blushed at his compliments and took his hand and both of them proceeded to the restaurant. When they reached, Enber was taken by surprised. They were standing at the entrance of the most expensive restaurant in the dojo.

"Under Ash." She heard Ash say to the cashier which he nodded. A waiter then led them to a private room with a view of space. He then bowed and left them alone.

Ash then took her hand and led her to her chair and sat her down before sitting down himself. "Go ahead and order. It's on me." She looked around before looking at him. "All this... How did you even...?"

Ash chuckled at her amazed gaze, winked at her and said. "I have my sources. Now come on, the food isn't going to wait." She smiled at him and went to order her food. After a 20 minutes of appetizer and wine, the main course came. Ember was amazed by the food and even more so when she tasted it. She now knew why it was so expensive. Ash laughed at her expression, making her pout at him.

After small chats and finishing their food. they both went to the cashier in which Ash took out 100,000 credits and paid for everything. Ember was shocked by how much he paid. When they left and head towards her room, she said. "Thank you for asking me out and paying this much..." Ash chuckled and replied. "Small price to pay to see you smile. I will pay any price just to make you happy."

She blushed as they reached the door. Ash turned to stare at her eyes as her face turned red and she looked away. She felt Ash place his fingers on her chin and turned her face back to him before he kissed her. She melted into it, trying to deepen it when Ash broke it. "Won't you stay for the night...?" She mumbled as Ash barely heard her.

"If you would allow..." He whispered back as she went to open her door. When the door was open, Ember was grabbed by Ash as he kissed her again, this time more forcefully and closing the door. He stuck his tongue out and into her mouth, making her push back. They made their way to her bed still connected and fell on it, Ember being on top.

They then broke the kiss. "Take your suit off." Ash chuckled at how impatient she is. "Slow down jeez. If I didn't know you I would have thought you wanted to rape me." He joked as he removed his suit, Ember doing the same. "Whew... Looking hot under all that clothes." Ember turned away for a moment before turning back to find Ash fully naked and bare.

She stare at his dick as it twitches, snapping her out of her trance. "Look at that... Twitching for attention..." She gently grab his dick and stroke it making him sigh. She then increase in speed, making it hard before stopping kissing the tip. The motion made him twitch. She smiled wickedly before licking the tip. Ash groaned at the feeling with each lick.

He moaned when she took his dick into her mouth. She then begin to move her head up and down, sucking on it like a lolipop. He moved his hand to the back of her head, urging her to go faster. She then bobbed her head faster as Ash felt the pressure build up. When he twitched in anticipation, Ember then stopped and removed her mouth with a wet pop.

"Not just yet~~" She said in a sexy tone as she positioned herself while showing how wet she became. She then moved down slowly, his manhood penetrating her slowly. With each inch inside of her, She moaned at the feeling while Ash was grunting at the hot, wet feeling of her pussy squeezing on him.

When he was fully in her, she begin moving. Both moaned at the feeling as Ember picked up speed, feeling full and wanting more. Ash on the other hand was groaning and occasionally moaning as the squishing sound could be heard. "I'm close..." Ash said as he felt the pressure build up.

Ember could feel his dick twitching inside her when she picked up speed, panting hard. "Cum inside of me! Feel me with your seeds!" He then moaned as he grip her hips and thrust deep into her, shooting his seeds into her. She came at the same time as she was filled by him. They both panted and a wet pop was heard as Ember got of of him, his cum leaking out of her pussy.

She then laid down beside him and hugged him, smiling. "Love you..." She mumbled. She heard a faint love you too before she fell asleep. When she woke, she was cuddled into Ash's chest as he groan. "Morning Sunshine..." He said. She giggled at the nickname. "Morning to you too Jester." Ash then release her and sat up chuckling.

"I'm meeting Excalibur for lunch so if you want to join..." Ember nodded. "Let me go and shower first." As she entered her bathroom and closed the door, Ash sneaked in and stood one side in his invisibility. When she stepped in and turned on the tap. He appeared behind her and hugged her. "Can't get enough of you..." Ember chuckled as she turned around.

"Maybe later after meeting with Excalibur~~" She said seductively. Ash smiled and went to shower with her. After they are done, they dressed up and went to the mess hall where Excalibur and Saryn was sitting to Ember's surprise. Valkyr was in his lap with him patting her head. When they sat down. Excalibur smiled.

"Congratz." Ember blushed while Ash chuckled. "Well I promised to tell you guys so yeah... I first met her at..."

* * *

 **Soo that was Ash and Ember together. RR and i will see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gunslinger's Mysterious Lover

**Sup Taka here with chapter 4 of Warframe one-shots. This pairing was request by JohnnyTheEpic and he did not specify the plot so its up to me :D**

 **merendinoemiliano: I will keep that in mind. P.s It is not bad to stick to one Warframe you know. I have been using Excalibur since I first played the game way before the new movement update ( the big update ).**

* * *

 **Ash x Mesa**

It was just a simple mission. She had to infiltrate and collect data from the corpus. It was supposed to be an easy job, just in and out. For some reason, she had to get spotted and the alarm was sounded. It wasn't even supposed to go like this as Mesa got captured. She sighed as she was brought to a holding room. The corpus sat her down and began asking questions about Tenno and usual bullshit.

She didn't say anything during the one hour that they had her there. They seemed to get the message that she won't talk and decided to shock her. They bounded her to the wall and begin to use their shock baton to shock her. With each shock, she wanted to scream in pain but she would not give them the pleasure. It was only 30 minutes but it felt like an eternity to her.

They released her and threw her into a cell. She writhed in pain on the floor. She wondered if she was going to stay here forever, getting tortured for information. That idea didn't sound bad to her as she was kind of a kinky girl. She did not plan on staying though so she stood up and looked around trying to find a way out but to no avail. She then sighed and sat down on the bed.

After a few hours passed, the door to her cell opened and a few corpus came in and dragged her to the same place they tortured her in. They then bounded her and started to shock her. After a few shocks and she still not saying anything, they toss the baton aside and one of them started to use his hands and feel her armor trying to unlock it.

She went wide eyes at what he is trying to do and squirmed. When the armor released from her body, she was scared. "No... please..." As she said that, they laughed and one started to feel her body making her look away, tears threatening to drop. As if on cue, as one droplet of tears dropped on the ground, the vent covering dropped from the ceiling and hit the one touching her on the head.

A Warframe then appeared from the vents, dropping in front of her before taking out his Kunai and killed the other two silently. She looked at her Savior while still sobbing. "W-who are you?" The frame only turned to her and eyed her. The motion made her turn away in shame. He then picked up her armor and clicked it back to place on her.

He then cut the chains bounding her and carried her bridal style out of the place. When out in the light, she took a closer look at him. The armor was black in color with a few yellow lines that ran around his armor. While she was inspecting him, she didn't noticed that they were at her ship. "I assume this is yours?" The frame suddenly said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Ermm yes. Thank you... for saving me. Can i know who you are?" She said meekly.

He chuckled at how nervous she sounded. "Name's Ash. Yours?" He said. "Mesa..." She said back. Ash nodded his head. "Well as much as I would like to talk more. You had better go now." She nodded and turned toward the ship. When she turned back to say bye, he was gone. She was confused but walked up the ship and set a course back to the Dojo.

When she reached, she immediately went back to her room and laid on the bed. She thought about Ash and she blushed. She wanted to know more about her savior. She then slowly drifted to sleep. When she woke up, she felt hungry so she went to the mess hall to eat. When she found a place and sat down. She started to order what she wanted when a frame sat beside her.

When she looked at the frame, she froze. Beside her was her savior, Ash. He was smiling as he looked through the menu. "Small world huh? What are that chances that the frame that I rescued would be in the same Dojo as me." When he did not hear anything he looked at her and saw that she was blushing before she snapped back and turned away quickly making him chuckle at her reaction.

"Ermm... Hi again?" She said while she twiddled with her thumbs, shifting in her seat. He saw this and wondered something. "Hey... Do you have a boyfriend?" She just stopped moving totally. He blinked his eyes and move his hand over to her face and waved it a few times. It seems to snap her out of her stupor. "N-N-No! I mean..!" She stammered.

He laughed at her reaction making her face turn redder. He then held her face and stared into her eyes. Her face couldn't have turned any redder but it did. He leaned forward and kissed her. She went wide eyes as she froze. They stayed like that for a minute before Ash broke the kiss. He smiled before standing up and walking away.

Mesa was in a state of shock. First she was captured, then tortured to almost getting raped. Ash saving her and said person just kissed her. Her lips formed into a small smile at what just happened and stood up to go back to her room, hunger forgotten and planned to surprise her new 'boyfriend'. She smiled at what she was going to do.

Ash was in his room relaxing the day off as he thought back to Mesa, how cute she looked and how soft her lips were. He touched his own lips and smiled. He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. "Coming!" He then opened the door to find himself face to face with a well-dressed Mesa looking at her feet.

She was wearing a black shirt with gold stripes and a light blue skirt. He stared at her choice of clothes for a moment before inviting her in. "Well just sit anywhere, Tea?" She nodded and sat down near the table. Ash returned with two cups of tea and set it down in front of her before taking his sit. She took a sip of the tea and relaxed.

"Soo... is there a particular reason you wanted to visit?" Ash asked while taking a sip as well. "Just wanted to see you..." She replied meekly. Ash chuckled and shifted closer to her. "Hmmm I can take that..." He then held her chin and turned it to him before kissing her. Instead of freezing, she deepened it. It was all Ash need to see to know what she is here for.

He stood up while connected and brought them to the bed. He then pushed her down. He then climbed on top on her. "Doesn't seems like you are here just to see me..." She just leaned forward and pulled him down to her lips. As they deepened the kiss, Ash removed every article of clothes they were wearing. She moaned into the kiss as Ash used his hands to play with her pussy.

He broke the kiss and moved down to replace his hand. He gave her clit a lick, making her shudder. He then drive his tongue into her, making her moan out as she felt his tongue wiggling into her. When he hit a certain spot, she shrieked as she felt a burst of pleasure. Ash internally smiled as he hit that spot over and over again.

It didn't take long for her to cum. Her juice flowing out and Ash drank every drop of it. He then removed his tongue and sat up licking his lips. "Thanks for the sweet drink..." He said lowly making shivers run down her back. He then position himself to her pussy and he watched it open and close as if wanting to devour him. He then thrust in, Mesa gasping at how full and Ash grunting at how tight she was.

He then moved slowly, making her moan and squirm. He chuckled and picked up speed. Her moans became screams of pleasure. "OH ASH!" He loved it when she screamed his name. He grunted in respond as he rammed into her. Each ram rewarding him with her screams and moans. He then felt the pressure build up.

"I'm going to cum..." He grunted and he picked up speed. "Fill me with your essence!" She moaned out as she came. Her walls clenched on him, the feeling too much for him as he came inside of her. He then removed his dick which caused his cum to leak out of her. The sight of it making him hard again. She then sat up and shuddered, seeing his dick hard again.

She crawled forward on all fours shaking her ass as she came face to face with his dick. She then gave it a lick and stroke it, her tongue playing with the tip. Ash grunted at the feeling as she kept stroking him. She then took the whole thing into her mouth and he moaned at the warm and wet feeling being inside her mouth.

She then bobbed her head as she sucked on it. He moaned as the suction was pulling at him. It wasn't long before he came into her mouth. She was taken by surprise as cum begin to leak out of her mouth but she drank it all. She then licked his dick clean and removed her mouth. She looked at him and licked her lips.

Ash chuckled at her and laid down on the bed, hugging her. She did the same and snuggled into his chest. "I could get used to this... Love you, Mesa..." He said before he closed his eyes. He heard a faint love you too before sleep took over him.

* * *

 **Ayyy that's the end of chapter 4. RR And i will see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Stalker's Flower

**Heyyy** **Taka here with a chapter of Warframe one-shot and lets dive into the chapter.** **Just a notice, this chapter is short because I dived right into the scene soo sorry about that.**

 **merendinoemiliano: Well... I made one in the end. P.s. Whatever suits your play style. I like your thinking.**

 **JohnnyTheEpic: lol my bad then. I did not read that.**

 **DawnStars1247: Well i try to impress and make it fun and enjoyable.**

* * *

 **Stalker x Lotus**

"Heavy activities ahead. You got infested coming." Lotus was overseeing one of the mission currently done by Rhino, Excalibur and Banshee. They had to defend the place while Lotus tried to hack into the mainframe. "Done, Move the data out of here." As she said this, the room's light flickered. The Frames seems to noticed this and prepared to defend themselves.

"Stalker is near... Defend yourself!" However, after a minute of waiting, Stalker didn't appear. "Strange... Get out of here. We can discuss this on board your Liset." The Frames nodded and ran to extraction. Unknown to them, Stalker was observing them. He looked at the mainframe that Lotus hacked and dropped in front of it. He then typed something into the computer and smiled. "Found you my dear..."

Lotus was in her own place in space where she could oversee all missions. She was drinking her cup of tea, all the while wondering why Stalker didn't appear. She then dismissed it as luck and went to oversee another mission when the lights flickered. This caught Lotus by surprised as she looked around. When she saw no one, she shrugged it off and turned back to the screen.

She froze when she felt a blade near her throat. "After all these years, I have finally found you..." There was only one person the voice could belong to, Stalker. "How did you find me?" Lotus asked. "I have my ways Lotus." She could have swore she heard a bit of playfulness and something else in his voice. "So now what?" She felt him remove his blade. "Hmmmm I don't know actually. Why don't you tell me?"

She could now hear the flirtatious tone in his voice. She turned to face him and smirked. "I could think of a few things... Would you like to try them out?" She said as she moved her hands to his armor, fiddling with it. Stalker chuckled and removed his armor for her. She smiled and touched his chest before rubbing it. He grunted before he went to remove hers.

Stalker then pulled her into a kiss as he grabbed her breast. She moaned into the kiss as she was groped. They broke the kiss and he sat her on the table. He then moved down to her pussy and gave it a lick. She shuddered and reached down to pull his head closer. He obliged and stuck his tongue into her. She moaned at how his tongue wiggled inside of her.

He then roughly poke her cervix with his tongue, making her gasped and scream as she felt the need to cum. As he strike that spot one last time, she came. She shook as the liquid gushed out and into his awaiting mouth. He removed his tongue and stood up. He licked his lips and saw that the communication systems was on. He smirked and said. "Delicious... You sure are naughty Lotus, leaving your comms on like that."

She looked surprised for a moment before smiling seductively. "Then let's give them a show..." She push herself off the table and pushed Stalker onto the chair. She saw his dick erected and she smirked before reaching over and touched the tip. She then stroked him, making him groan. She did this a few more times before putting his dick into her mouth. He grunted at the feeling of her warm and wet mouth.

She sucked and removed it. "Let's have a bet. If I can make you moan, you owe me a favor. If I can't, I owe you." She said. Stalker thought about it for a moment before nodding. She smirked at him and put his dick back into her mouth and bobbed her head. He groaned as the pressure builds up. When he twitched in her mouth, she sped up.

He came into her mouth, his cum threatening to spill but she swallowed it all. She sucked it all, removed her mouth and licked her lips. "Salty and warm..." She then stood up and straddled him. She positioned his dick to her opening and moved down. It went in easily due to how wet she is. She moaned when he was fully inside of her, squirming about. He groaned and grabbed her hips to move her, thrusting in and out.

"Oh Stalker~~~ Harder!" He stood up and placed her on the table and rammed into her. She kept moaning and screaming his name. Stalker was panting hard and he felt the pressure build up. "I'm cumming..." He panted out. The only response he got was Lotus wrapping her legs around him, preventing him from pulling out. He thrust in last time before he moaned out as pleasure overwhelmed him. Lotus also came as Stalker shot cum deep into her.

He placed his head on her chest and panted, somewhat out of energy. He felt Lotus hug his head and sighed in content. He removed himself from within her and went to wear his armor. "If I recall, you moaned when you came." He cursed slightly and turned to face her smirking face. "Fine... What is it?" She smiled and walked towards him before giving him a hug.

"Visit me next time. I feel lonely nowadays..." He hugged back and gave her neck a kiss. "A favor is a favor, I promise." He released her and smiled before vanishing into smokes. She sat down smiling to herself before remembering that the comms was on. "Ahh well. Doesn't matter to me..." However, every Frame that saw the act was shocked and aroused. Unknown to her however, there sat a rose in the corner of her table, a sign of promise from the Stalker...

* * *

 **Done and Done R &R tell me what you think. See you guys next chapter.**

 **A/N If you did not check my other stories, you can go and read them as I may post one chapter on those.**


	6. Chapter 6: Warframe Mods

**Heyy Taka here. I am curious myself about where mods go when we put them on. So yea my friends ask me to write this for the fun sake.**

 **merendinoemiliano: Shhhhh... Don't question it.**

* * *

 **Tenno x Valkyr** **Prime**

 _'Where do I put this mod...?'_ He questioned as he looked around the Frame. He was confused as there was no visible hole to put the chip in. The Frame, Valkyr Prime, stared back at him, not moving as he searched up and down, hands running over her breast by accident. She shuddered by instinct but the Tenno did not notice it.. He then sat down and stared back at her.

 _'Hmmmm... Wait a minute...'_ He thought as he stood up and reached in between her legs. His fingers ran over a small bump and the frame jumped. He noticed this and continued till he found her opening. He then inserted the chip there. The chip slipped in easily and seemed to disappear. A soft moan was heard as he looked up at her.

Her face was red and her lips were parted like she was out of breath. He smiled internally and went to find the mods that he wanted to put in her. After a few minutes, He cane back and placed 8 more mods on the floor, one being an aura mod. He grabbed the aura and placed it on her mouth where she bit down on it. There was a click as the mod locked into place.

He was surprised but soon recovered and began slipping the mods into her one by one. He purposely did it slowly as to hear her moan. As the last mod disappeared into her, she was panting hard and he did not remove his hand. Instead, he slipped a finger into her. She gasped as her knees went wobbling. He then rubbed her clit as he thrusted his fingers into her.

The motion made her fall to the ground, kneeling over as he picked up speed. She screamed in pleasure as she arched her back, her head thrown backwards. When he removed his fingers, liquid leaked from within. Her head was on the ground as she panted, her ass was sticking up. He sat back and took in the sight, his dick already hardened.

"Whew... That was hot." He mumbled. Valkyr Prime's head moved up and looked at him smiling seductively. She turned around and crawled to him, using her head to nudge his dick. She then pulled his pants and underwear to release his dick. He shuddered as the cold air hit him. She nudged it once more before opening her mouth and putting it into her mouth.

He groaned at the wet and hot feeling going up and down his dick. "Oh god..." He moaned out as he felt the need to cum. She seemed to notice this as she moved faster. Not long after, he came into her mouth. She continued sucking, trying to get every single drop from him. She removed her mouth and opened it for him to see, her mouth being filled with his cum.

She then swallowed it and licked her lips before straddling him, her pussy grinding on him. She then positioned herself as she moved down slowly. They both moaned as he was fully hilted into her. She shooked her hips around a few times before moving up and down. He moaned as she moved faster and faster, her walls trying to milk him.

As the pressure builds up for him, He groaned. "I'm about to cum..." The only response he got was a small mew and faster movement. They both moaned as they came together, him shooting ropes of cum into her. She then removed herself from him and spread her lips, his cum leaking down. She then kneeled down and presented her ass to him.

He smiled before moving behind her and positioned himself. He then thrusted in making her mew in pleasure. He then pounded into her. Each thrust making both of them moan. As he continued, he leaned forward and bit her neck. She shrieked as she came again, her walls clenched on him making him grunt as how tight she became.

Not long after, he came inside of her. He removed himself and pulled Valkyr Prime into a hug before lying on the ground. She snuggled into his arms as she wrapped her hands around him. When she looked at him, he smiled at her and kissed her. She deepened the kiss before breaking it and falling into deep sleep with her human.

* * *

 **Soo that was strange... Well anyway that was another chapter and please don't take this seriously.**

 **Posting Chapter 8 of Hardship Before The Love soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Steamy Love

**Taka is back. With another chapter of Warframe One-Shots.I guess the title says everything so I gonna dive into the story. A/N at the bottom so look out for that.**

 **Review:**

 **hopefully7: Maybe I will but I still have ideas left to write.**

 **yuangreen23: Thanks man, I will think about it. Don't worry, we are all like that. We all have secret fantasies like me. Valkyr... Mew.**

 **merendinoemiliano: I wanted to put that story as a separate one but It was too much trouble.**

 **Karystma: Glad to know that. (1) I will write that as soon as I can. ( no promises like i pmed you ) (2)**

* * *

 **Hydroid x Ember**

"I HATE YOU!" Ember shouted as she ran away while crying. The person she ran from was Frost who looked guilty. She stopped when she reached the Zen Garden. It was rumored that the Garden was maintained by a water being supposedly as half of the room was filled with water. Seeing that no one was around, she stopped on top of the bridge and stared into the water while still sobbing. She rubbed her eyes in an effort to clear them but to no avail as she couldn't stop crying.

 _'It's already over... Why am I still crying about it...'_ She thought. She was pushed out of her thoughts when she felt something touched her face. She looked up and saw a tentacle there. She stepped back in surprised and eyed the tentacle. It came closer to her and rubbed away the tears before retracted into the pond. She walked forward and looked into the water when a head popped put of the water.

She stared at the head as the head stared back. "Was that you...?" She asked sobbing a little. The head nodded and continued to stare at her as if asking what's wrong. She sensed this and dipped her head. "I broke up with my boyfriend... I saw him kissing another frame and when I confronted him, he denied it..." She then started to cry again when the same tentacle wrapped around her neck and rubbed the tears away.

She leaned into the hold as both of them stayed like this. Not long after, She broke away. "I have to go... Will you be here?" She asked. The head nodded and sunk into the pond. She smiled at her new friend and walked back to her room to prep for her mission. The head however, was looking at her as she walked away. It dipped before a Frame rise from the water. He was quiet as he stepped out of the water and walked to his room.

After a few hours later, Ember was back from her mission. She stretched and walked towards the Garden to find her friend. When she reached the garden. She looked around saw the head pop out of the water. She smiled and walked over. "You are here..." The head nodded and silence loomed around them. "Can I know your name?" She asked. Tentacles appeared from the water and formed letters until the name Hydroid is seen.

"Hydroid... I am Ember. Nice to meet you I guess...?" She said. Hydroid nodded and stared at her. "Do you have a body or are you made of water?" Hydroid nodded before disappearing into the water. She blinked before a body rose out of the water. She stared at him and he stared back expressionless. She snapped back to focus when Hydroid waved a hand in front of her. He then led her to the bench and sat down. Ember then started talking.

Three weeks have passed since she met him and one day, she was walking towards her room when she was pulled back by Frost. "Ember wait..." He said. She glared at him as she stopped. "What do you want?" She shot back. "What I did was a mistake... I want us to get back together." Ember only chuckled. "No. Now let go of me." She tried to remove his hand from her but he grabbed tighter. "No." She stared back at him as he said this.

"L-Let go!" Ember said while struggling. His grip only got tighter when another hand grabbed his. Both of them looked in the direction the hand came from and saw Hydroid there. He was staring at Frost and shaking his head. "And who are you? Her bodyguard?" He pulled his hand away and Hydroid released his grip before grabbing Ember by the waist before walking in the direction he came from. Ember could feel the stare from multiple Warframe as she was escorted by the silent frame.

They reached the garden and continued until they reached a door. Hydroid typed something before the door opened and he pulled her in. She looked around and was astonished. There was a huge aquarium in the back of the room and inside was a massive number of fishes and a Kraken who was staring at her. There was also a television and a bookshelf. She looked at him as he walked into a door. He then came out seconds later with a bunch of red roses and held it to her.

She was shocked as she took the roses from him and she smiled. "They are beautiful... Thank you Hydroid." He nodded before he gestured for her to sit on the couch before walking over to the kitchen area to prepare a meal. After a hour of sitting around and waiting, he set one plate in front of her and sat opposite. They ate in silence as Ember kept glancing up at him. When he looked up at her, she immediately diverted her gaze.

When they were finished, Hydroid stood up and went to wash the plates. Ember walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "Thank you..." She said. He turned around and pulled her into a kiss. She got caught by surprise but melted into the kiss. After a while, they broke the kiss before she said. "You have no idea how much you have done for me... I want you Hydroid..." He responded by carrying her to his room. The floor was water and he dropped her on the bed and helped her remove her armor and his before climbing onto the bed.

She dragged him down and kissed him again. This time more furiously. His hands moved up and felt around her body. She moaned as she broke away panting. "Feel me..." Hydroid nodded and explored her. Small gasps could be heard and when he grabbed her breast, she let out a soft moan. "Go on..." He then massaged them and played with her nipple. She writhed as he played with her body. He removed one hand and snaked down to between her thighs where it was wet.

"Oh Hydroid..." She moaned out when he played with her folds. She then gasped when he rubbed her clit. He then inserted two fingers into her, making her arch her back at the feeling. He started pumping his finger in and out of her while she wiggled about. After a while, he stopped and removed his fingers from her. She whined at the loss of something inside her and she looked up at him. He then aligned himself to her and prod her folds. She shuddered at the feeling.

"Stop teasing me already..." He then entered her and she gasped and moaned as he hilted inside her. She squirmed and tried to get more of him inside of her before he grabbed her hips and started moving. She gasped each time he rammed into her over and over. He then spawned a tentacle and it moved over to her other hole. It then pushed itself into her and she moaned at the feeling of being double penetrated.

"OH YES MORE! MAKE ME YOURS!" She screamed as she was pounded. One last thrust into her drove her over the edge as Hydroid came together with her. He emptied his cum into her before removing himself and the tentacle seemed to disappear. He laid beside her and hugged her before kissing her forehead. "I love you Hydroid..." She said before she snuggled into his chest and both of them fell asleep.

When morning came, Ember opened her eyes and felt someone hugging her. She blinked her eyes twice before memories from last night rushed to her. She smiled before looking at Hydroid still sleeping and kissed him. She then got out of bed and went into his bathroom to clean herself. Halfway through she felt something wrapping around her leg and she looked down seeing one of Hydroid's tentacle sliding up her legs. She looked at it curiously before gasping as it prodded her folds.

She arched her back when it entered her, her knees weakening and she had to lean against the wall to support herself. She moaned as it started moving in and out of her. Another tentacle appeared from the waters and prodded her mouth and she opened her mouth and sucked on the tentacle. The tentacle moved faster as she felt the need to cum. She screamed but the tentacle in her mouth muffled her screams with it's cum.

She was filled both in her mouth and her pussy as she swallowed every drop of cum. Both tentacles removed themselves from her as cum leaked out from her. She sighed in content and stood up only to be surprised when Hydroid was standing there smirking. She smiled slightly and turned around before bending forward and presenting her ass to him. "Won't you help me clean the mess your tentacles made?" Hydroid closed the door and only more moans and screams could be heard...

* * *

 **And that's another chapter... some tentacle love from Hydroid... :D**

 **A/N Sorry about posting this late I had lots of revision to do and I had to complete my other story so really sorry about the long wait. I will try to complete the chapters faster. R & R See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Opposite Archers

**I'm Back with more one-shot of Warframe. Taka here btw ( Lazy ) This was requested by Karystma.**

 **Reviews:**

 **merendinoemiliano: Thanks and Frost is a good Warframe to use.**

* * *

 **Ash X Ivara**

Many Warframes crowded around the challenge room where Ash and Ivara were competing once again from their 250th draw. Ash was dashing pass each enemies while firing an arrow into every one of them while Ivara was using her Zipline to travel before shooting them from above. It was a simple exterminate challenge where both of them were competing to see who killed the most. Near the end, the total score were calculated and both of them draw the match once again.

"Another draw again?" Ash said before Ivara walked up pass him. "Next time I will beat you..." She mumbled before walking out of the room and most of the Frames stood up to leave as well. Ash was about to leave when someone called him. "Ash! Nice match there." He looked towards the source and saw Excalibur and Trinity waving at him. He smiled before greeting them. "Yeah. Just a shame that we draw that match again..." He sighed as Trinity chuckled.

"Best Archer title huh, We will need to split that up if you two keep drawing like this." They laughed before walking out of the room and Ash went to his room. He laid on the bed and sighed. How could he win against someone who used a bow her whole life as compared to someone using a bow just because he was good at it. He slowly nodded off as he was thinking but got awoken when a announcement was broadcast. "Ash and Ivara. Report to the command room Immediately."

He rubbed his face as he groaned. _'Business calls...'_ He thought as he stood up and walked out of his room and crashed into someone. "My bad, are you al..right?" His hands stalled as he realized who he crashed into, Ivara. She rubbed her head before looking at his hand and grabbing it. "I wasn't looking at where I was going. Sorry." She said softly. Sometimes, Ash just like hearing her voice. It was so smooth and soft, like a goddess.

He snapped out of his thoughts and replied. "No. It's mine. Didn't see you there." She smiled and both of them walked towards the command room. When they reached, Rhino was waiting for them. "Good, both of you are here. We have information about a Grineer machine that could cause massive damage to a corpus ship. We need you two to go in, destroy that machine and kill everyone. Oh, there is a jamming device which does not allow your shield to activate. Good luck and come back alive."

They both nodded before proceeding to the Liset. Once aboard, the ship's Cephalon, Cyrus, booted up. "Greetings Operators. Where are we going?" Ash went to the navigation systems and inputted the coordinates before Cyrus said. "Coordinates received, Eta 1 hour." Ash sighed before walking into the workshop to find Ivara tweaking her bow. He sat at one corner and went to take a nap. "Mind waking me up when we reach?" He heard a faint okay before he dozed off.

When he fell asleep, Ivara looked at him and sighed. Of all the person she could be paired with, it has to be him, her rival and tiny little crush. When you have drawn a competition for 251 times, you will start to have feelings. She shook that thought away and went back to tweaking her bow. After 30 mins later, she heard a tap and turned to the source to see Ash's head leaning towards the left on the wall. She giggled before walking over to him and moving his body such that he is propped against the wall.

She then went back to fixing her bow. Once they reached, Cyrus said. "We have reached our destination. Have a safe trip." Ivara then went over to Ash and shook him. "We have reached... Wake up." He opened his eyes and stared at her for a moment before rubbing his eyes. "Time to go I guess..." He stretched before he stood up and went to the loading bay where the ramp is open. Ivara followed him and they went into the Grineer base.

Everything went smoothly despite having no shields. Both of them were moving fast and killing even faster. They reached the machine and saw it has a turret on it. Ash took out his Penta and fired 5 shots on it before running to the hallway and detonating it. The machine exploded and Ash looked towards Ivara. "So we only left with killing?" He asked. "We only left a fe-" She said halfway before nooking a arrow and firing it at a Grineer behind him. He looked behind him before he chuckled.

"That's one you owe me." She said to him grinning. He turned back to face her and saw a ballista aiming at her. He immediately dived in front and grabbed her before hitting the wall. He then took out his Lex and shot the Grineer in the head. He sighed and kept his weapon before looking back at her. "Now we are even." She stared at his arm and he followed her line of sight to see his arm bleeding. "It's just a flesh wound. Nothing heavy." He said.

He turned to meet her before he found Ivara staring at him. At that point, silence hung around them as they stared into each other's eyes. _'She looks cute now that I think about it.'_ He thought as he subconsciously raised a hand and touched her cheek. This seemed to snap Ivara out of her trance and look away, face becoming red. He snapped out of it for the second time of the day and realized that he pinned her to the wall and moved away. "Sorry... Don't know what came over me." He said

Ivara only nodded before moving away and towards the Liset for extraction. Ash looked at her before following. On the way, Ivara was having a slight panic. _'He was so close... He touched my face... How can one look so... handsome..?'_ She thought and her blush deepened. She cancel that thought before it got worse like how she wants his hands somewhere else. She sped up and Ash was confused but quicken his pace to match hers. It wasn't long before they reached the Liset.

"Cyrus, set a course to the Dojo." Ash said as he walked up the ramp. He heard the Cephalon say understood before he went to find Ivara. He walked into the workshop and did not see her there, he then went into the small bedroom and saw Ivara sitting on one of the four beds. He walked over and sat beside her. "About that just now... I did not mean to do that. I was ju-" He was cut off when she turned to face him and kissed him.

To say he was stunned was an understatement. He stilled for a moment before Ivara broke the kiss. "I wanted to tell you but I was shy..." She mumbled facing away from him. He shook his head and said. "Since when?" He questioned. "I don't know... It just hit me when you pinned me to the wall..." Now he know why she blushed. He asked himself if he felt the same way. Sure he finds her cute and all but does he truly love her? _'You do and you know it.'_ His mind told him.

He raised his hand to her chin and made her face him before kissing her. She was surprised but melted into the kiss. Her hands gripped his armor and pulled him down onto the bed. He then broke the kiss after a moment. "Are you sure?" He asked. She only nodded her head and Ash went to remove her armor. A sight to behold indeed, slim and a bit curvy. He toss her armor away and stared at her body. She squirmed and wiggled. "Don't stare..." She mumbled.

He chuckled before raising a hand to feel her body from her stomach. He then moved his hand up slowly to her breast and groped it a few times. "Soft and smooth... And you ask me not to stare." He said. She blew out a breath as she let him grope and feel her. He then withdrew his hand before removing his armor and dumping it somewhere in the room. "I swear... You are addicting..." He whispered into her ear and she shuddered.

He moved his head down and licked her neck before biting it. She gasped and Ash moved his hand to her lower thighs. He then inched closer to her opening. She let out a moan when he touched her clit. He then removed his mouth from her neck and went to kiss her. She moaned into the kiss as he played with her folds. She arched her back when he plunged two fingers into her. Her walls squeezed his fingers as if trying to keep it there. He then pumped his fingers in and out of her as she moan and writhe about.

She moved her hands to feel him when her hands got restricted by his free hand. "Don't be impatient... You will have your chances." He whispered as he moved her hands above her head. He then remove his fingers and brought it to his mouth before giving a lick. "Taste like honey..." She looked away and mumbled something. "What was that? You have to speak up..." He teased her. "Stop teasing... Why must you do this?" She half whined and half mumbled.

"You could say that I am getting back at you for my injury." He smirked at her before releasing her hands. He moved his head down towards her opening and licked her folds. She shuddered and sighed in content as he licked another time. He then plunge his tongue into her and she gasped. When his tongue hit a sensitive spot, She shook in silence as she came. He drank every drop of liquid as it flows. He then removed his head and wiped his lips before spreading her legs aligning himself to her opening and looked at her still panting.

She did not have a chance to catch her breath before she arched her back and moaned loudly as Ash pushed into her and hilted himself into her. She felt full and he leaned forward and catch her in a kiss. He then broke it and begin to thrust in and out slowly. It was agonizing to Ivara as she wanted him to go faster and harder. She mumbled something and Ash grinned. "What?" He teased again. "Faster..." She managed to say as she was trying to move down.

He leaned forward to her ears and whispered seductively. "Beg for it." He then place his ear near her mouth. "Please... Faster..." She mumbled before nipping his ear. He smiled before he rammed into her, making her scream in pleasure. He then picked up his pace as he moved faster and harder into her. At this point, Ash was starting to feel the pressure build up as Ivara was already on the verge of cumming again. She shriek as she came again and clenched down on him. He moaned as he could not hold back and emptied into her.

He then slumped on top of her as she hugged him. He turned such that he was laying beside her and still inside her. "I love you..." He said. "I love you too." She replied. He smiled at her before she moved closer to him and snuggled into his neck. "Soo... Does this mean I am better than you?" Ash joked. "We can decide this in the challenge room later..." She said. Ash chuckled before saying. "We can also decide this in the bedroom..." He got a light punch in the arm as he laughed. He then pulled her closer as they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. R &R And I will see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Infected Love

**Taka is back with another chapter of Warframe One-Shots. I am screwed in the mind. ( My friends tell me that too ) Such is the life of me. In this case, Nidus is female so yea. ( Why am I doing this? ) My friend gave me the title and the idea is entirely on me so...**

 **Review:**

 **Karystma: Thank you.**

 **merendinoemiliano: Thank you and I will try.**

* * *

 **Stalker X Nidus ( Female )**

In the Relay, it is always busy. Frames are moving around carrying caches and majority of them buying and selling something. For one particular Frame however, it was not the case. Infested, that is what people called her. She rarely came to the relay because of how other Frames treated her. She walked quickly pass every Frame and towards a Bazaar where the only Frame who treated her equally.

"Welcom- Nidus! Good to see you again." The Frame, Loki, said. "Nice to see you too Loki... I am looking for these parts, do you have them?" She handed him a list and he looked through it before going to the back. Nidus looked around and saw a few eyes on her. She sighed and Loki came out holding a bag. "I do have them. You know... You should not let what they think of you affect you." Loki said.

"I know... It doesn't help with all the bad things they said to me..." She said depressed. Loki sighed before passing her the bag. "Total is 10000 credits." Nidus took the credits and pass it to him. "See you around Loki..." She then walked away. Loki sighed before walking back into his store. He did not see that three Frames was following Nidus. She was walking back towards her ship when she got grabbed from behind and muffled before she could do anything. She was then transported to a place where no Frames were.

"Freak... I wonder why they let you on board. Could have infected all of us." The first Frame said. "Who are you... What do you want?" Nidus said. They only chuckled. "Oh we are just gonna ask you to never come back again... nicely." The second Frame said before kicking her in the stomach. She got knocked back and she groaned. "I am pretty sure everybody will appreciate what we are doing. After all, no one hangs out with a freak." They then proceeded to kick her.

She could only whine and yelp as she was pretty much defenseless against three. They stopped after a while and left, leaving her bruised and battered. She laid there for a moment before sobbing quietly. "Why must this happen to me...?" She asked no one. She rubbed away her tears and tried to stand up. She stumbled and groaned. She felt sore and when she took a step forward, she tripped.

She closed her eyes to meet the ground. But it never came. She opened her eyes and found someone's chest. She looked up and froze. "Stalker..." She whimpered. Even with cloak on, his red eyes and face was visible. He said nothing before carrying her and walked towards the Liset bay. She stared at him as he continued. _'What is happening?'_ She thought. When he reached her ship, he let her down and walked back to the relay.

She stared at him for a moment before remembering about her bag. She then saw the bag beside her Liset and she sighed in relieve. She entered her ship and left the relay. "Welcome back Oper- What happened to you?" The ship Cephalon, Siris, asked. "Nothing Siris, just fell." Siris only made a sound. She went to her foundry and used the parts she got from Loki to start building a weapon. She then went to dress her wounds and said. "Siris, set a course to Uranus. I have something to do."

Stalker was in the relay. He did not know what he was thinking when he helped that... Infested. He was walking by when he heard voices and groaning. He went to take a look and saw three Frames kicking the Infested or more specific, Rhino, Oberon and Ash. "-hangs out with a freak." He stared as they kicked her over and over. When they stopped and left, he heard her crying. He felt pity for her.

When she was about to fall, he did not think and just rushed forward to grab her. The look on her face when she realized his identity was... entertaining. Something was tugging him to carry her back to her ship and so he did. He noticed a bag near the wall and grabbed it too before walking towards the Liset bay. He could feel her stare as he continued. There were others who also stared at him. When he reached, he let her down and walked away. She was warm.

He sighed as he proceeded to a Bazaar, or Loki's to be exact. " Welcome to-" He froze as Stalker waved at him. "Nice to see you alive..." He said. Loki immediately assumed a battle position before Stalker chuckled. "I am not here to hunt. I am just a normal Frame buying things. Speaking of which, I need these." He gave him a list and Loki took it warily. He looked through the list before sighing and going to the back again.

He came back after a while and pass Stalker the things. "25000 credits." He gave Loki the credits and asked. "Do you know that Infested around here?" Loki raised an eyebrow as he said that. "Yeah. I do. A friend of mine and she is Nidus by the way." Stalker hummed before grabbing the bag. "She was beaten just now. I got her back to her ship though." He then walked away leaving Loki to gape at him.

When he made sure he was alone, he closed his eyes and opened them again to find himself back at his ship. He threw the bag at one corner and went to his navigation systems to see who to hunt. When he clicked Uranus, he saw the name Nidus appear. He stared at it for a moment before clicking it. He closed his eyes and waited to be transported over.

Nidus was killing and hunting for resources when lights flickered. She stopped in her tracks and waited. The lights flickered again and she sighed. She waited for the lights to flicker before she turned and saw Stalker there. He said nothing as he held his War. Nidus held her Boltor and she took aim. He dashed in front as she fired. He blocked each round and tried to hit her but she rolled to the side and took out her Aksomati. She then unloaded the whole thing on him.

He raised his hand before disappearing into smoke. She reloaded and looked around, wary of him. Stalker appeared behind her and knocked away her pistols before pinning her to the ground. She struggled for a while before going slack. She then sighed, closed her eyes and awaited for her death. But it never came... She opened her eyes and saw Stalker staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked. Stalker raised a hand and traced over the bruises that the three made. "You have not recovered yet." He said. She wiggled about. "Why do you care!" She shouted and tears threatened to drop. "Just like everybody else... EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!." She screamed sobbing. Stalker raised his hand and wiped the tears away.

This caused Nidus to stare at him. His grip loosen and she hugged him. "Let me stay like this..." She mumbled. Stalker then hugged back. He heard her sob before rubbing her back, the tiny... tentacles tickling his palm. He then broke the hug to carry her again. She just grabbed on tighter as he proceeded towards her Liset. It took awhile but he made it. Nidus seemed to have stopped crying and was staring as his chest.

He stepped on board and proceeded into the foundry. He looked around before looking down at her. She pointed to a door beside and he entered. Inside was a small bedroom. He went to the bed and laid her there before turning to leave. He was pulled back by her. "Can you stay with me? At least until I sleep." She looked at him hopefully. He thought about it for a moment before sighing.

He turned back and sat beside her. He raised a hand to stroke her head. She smiled as she was pet. She raised her hands and pulled him down onto the bed. He let her and now he was laying beside her. He looked at her and she looked back at him. Now that he had a closer look, her face was generally well-defined. Her lips was pinkish. It made him want to just claim her as his... his infested. Her lips was parted and it was very inviting.

He took the invitation and went down to kiss her. She kissed back as if waiting for this and pushed closer. He stuck his tongue into her mouth and hers met his. They danced about each other for moment before they broke apart, a string of saliva between them. Nidus was panting and Stalker went to pin her on the bed. "What are you doing to me..." He said before moving down to kiss her again, this time more furiously making her moan in the kiss.

He then used his hand to feel her body. He found a hook and removed it. Her armor came off and he broke the kiss to look at her. It was surprising really. Places the armor covered was perfectly smooth. The others were smooth but had tiny tentacles. Her chest was well developed, D-cup. A hand blocked his view. "Don't stare... It's embarrassing..." She said meekly. Stalker only removed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"You don't get to deny what is mine." He whispered to her. She shuddered as his hands moved to her breast, groping them making her sigh in content. His hands stopped after a while and traced her body until he went lower to her opening. It was already wet. "My my... Wet already? What a whore..." He said before rubbing her folds making her moan. He then inserted a finger making her gasp and arch her body.

He then pumped his fingers in and out of her making her squirm and moan. He inserted another finger into her and felt her walls clenching down on him. Not long after, she scream as she came. Stalker removed his fingers and brought it to his mouth before licking it. "Sweet..." Nidus could not reply due to how hard she was breathing. He then removed his armor and the sight made her opening quiver in excitement. He was huge.

He unpinned her hands and moved to align himself. She looked down at him only to shriek as he thrust into her. It was too much for her as she came again, her walls clenched on his dick. He grunted and started moving, simulating her over-sensitive walls. Her moans was so loud that it could be mistaken for screams. Each ram made stalker grunt as she was quite tight for him. He felt the familiar pressure build up as he picked up pace. Sensing that he was about to cum, she wrapped her legs around him.

"Fill me with your cum!" She screamed. Stalker groaned as he emptied into her. He then removed himself with a pop as his cum leaked out. "Filled me to the brim... I feel so warm inside..." She mumbled as she pulled Stalker into a hug and snuggled closer to him. He hugged back and they fell asleep. All the while, Siris was in his own world. "The operator finally found someone... FINALLY."

When she awoke, she felt sore. She then remembered what happened and sat up. She looked around for him but found nothing. She then found a beacon and a small note. _**Nidus - Roses are red. Violet are blue. We have just met. But I fell in love.** _Nidus smiled and set the note aside before looking at the beacon. There was a button to press but she did not do it. She would meet him next time somewhere.

It has been almost two weeks since the event. She was back in the relay to visit Loki once again when she was bothered by the three Frames again. "Look who decided to show up... It's the freaks." This caused many to look in their direction. Nidus only sighed but smiled when the lights flickered. Everybody looked around but stared as the smoke appeared beside Nidus.

"Is there a problem here?" Stalker asked. Nidus only shook her head no and hugged him. "Only problem here was that I missed you." He returned the hug and glared at the three. "Your action have consequences..." They seemed to get the message as they ran. He looked back to Nidus and kissed her. He then broke the kiss and saw that everybody was staring. He smirked and wrapped a arm around her waist before walking towards Loki's Bazaar.

* * *

 **And that's that. I also dunno what I am doing so don't question me. I will see you in the next Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Breaking Control

**Taka here with more chapters for Warframe One-shots. Sorry about the delay but i have been busy and still am but I will try to write more.**

 **Review:**

 **merendinoemiliano: The chapters are separate unless I say so. ( Take chapter 2 and chapter 3 for example, they are connected ) And Assholes exists everywhere. No exceptions.**

 **Guest (1): Glad you liked it. :D**

 **Guest (2): Valkyr can walk like a normal person but due to the corpus experiment she acts like a cat. (movements too) In this case she is shorter than Excalibur and cats has high balance. That's why she can stay on Excalibur's back. If it makes it better, think of her as sitting on his shoulders.**

 **Livco: It depends actually. (Don't hate me)**

* * *

 **Nidus x Infested Mesa**

He was wandering about the derelict ships around Eris under the order of Lotus to find out more about Mutated Alad V and his mad experiments. "Nidus, I have just received reports that Alad V's ship is here in this systems but we do not know the exact location. Sending you the coordinates for the last known location." Lotus said. He sighed and proceeded towards extraction when he heard a charger growling at him.

He looked over and stared for a moment before the charger turned and crawled away. Perks of being an infested Frame, no infested will attack unless provoked or attacked. He continued walking until he heard a faint voice. _"Help..."_ He turned immediately and looked around. He was about to turn back when he heard it again. He then tried to follow the voice.

The voice led him around the place until he reached a storage area where there was a Frame bounded by the infested. He was shocked but when he blinked, everything disappeared. He blinked a few more times before rubbing his face. 'I must be going insane...' He thought as he proceeded back to extraction. He entered his ship and went to input the coordinates. He went to mod his weapons while waiting.

 _-Eris, aboard a ship-_

"Yes... Yes, this will make sure no one can stand in my path... I will make sure they understand." Mutated Alad V said which putting a collar on a infested Frame. The Frame was squirming about trying to remove the restraint. When he put the collar on her, she arched her body before going limp. Alad V laughed before he activated the collar. The infested Frame woke and stood up. "This will do nicely..."

 _-Back to Nidus-_

He finished tinkering with his weapons when he noticed he reached the location Lotus sent him. He looked outside and saw a huge ship floating about. He then grabbed his weapons before he went towards the cargo bay and jumped out when the door opened. His Archwing deployed and attached itself to him before he zoomed towards the ship. As he neared the ship, he saw a open airlock and flew inside.

Once inside, the room pressurized and Nidus landed on the floor, his Archwing disappearing from his back. He looked around before proceeding towards the data console that Lotus marked on the map. Halfway there, He head the same faint voice again. _"Here..."_ He slowed down and listened for the direction of the voice before realizing that it is towards the console. He then proceeded towards the direction of the voice.

He entered a huge room with a console in the middle of it. When he approached the console, he heard someone land behind him. He immediately drew his Tigris and pointed towards the direction and was taken aback. Behind him was a Warframe, but an infested one. He took a step back when she twitched and looked up at him. "Erm... Hi?" He said as he slowly lowered his weapon.

The next moment he realized that he was pinned on the floor and the Infested Frame was screaming at him. He immediately pushed her off and looked for his Tigris. He saw it and went to grab it but the Infested Frame pulled him back. He turned in annoyance and used Larva to pull her away from him. She screeched at him and tried to move but to no avail. He picked his Tigris and looked at her.

 _'Strange... She is infested yet she attacked me?'_ He thought before he noticed a collar around her neck. He went to touch the collar before he got zapped by a huge amount of electricity. He collapsed on the spot and blacked out.

He woke up in a white void with a chair and a console in the middle. He looked at it skeptical before walking towards it and sat down. The console lit up and he saw two video recordings. He clicked the first one and saw a Warframe jumping around and shooting a few target with dead-on accuracy. _'Mesa? I thought she disappeared?'_ He thought as he continued watching.

He then closed it and watched the second recording and was horrified. He saw Mesa went through a conversion of some kind into an Infested. Beside her was Alad V, or what was left of him. She was screaming in pain throughout the whole ordeal but Nidus closed it before he could watch finish the recording. He was shaking in rage as he realized who that was and who did that to her.

He then saw a third recording pop up. He shook away his rage for the moment and clicked on it. He saw Infested Mesa squirming on a lab table while Mutated Alad V put a collar on her. After a while she stood up and followed Alad V out of the lab. The recording ended there with Nidus staring at the console. He did not move for a good while before he silently stood up and walked away from the console. He found himself slowly blacking out the further away he is from the console.

When he was far enough, He blacked out totally. He then awoke and sat up almost instantly. He looked around but Infested Mesa was no where to be found. He got his Tigris and proceeded towards the console. "Nidus, are you alright? You went off the grid for a moment there." Lotus asked him.

"I'm fine. Currently at the console now, giving you access." He said before walking off.

"This is bad. Seems like Alad V has taken his experiments to the next level. He must be stopped once and for all. Sending you coordinates of his current location. Do not fail this mission." lotus said before disappearing. Nidus kept his guns and proceed back to his ship. "I will kill him..." He mumbled before inputting the coordinates and the ship took off. He went into his foundry and kept his weapons before lying on the floor. He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _Screams was heard as Nidus continued running through the countless number of hallways trying to find the source of the scream. The screams grew louder and louder until he stopped in front of room. He opened it in a hurry and saw Mesa standing there. He looked around before everything started to flash. Mesa herself flashed into an Infested Frame. He tried to move to her but he found himself losing consciousness. The last thing he heard was. 'Help me...'_

"MESA!" He shouted as he woke. He looked around before sighing to himself. He then realized he reached his destination and grabbed his weapons. He would save her and kill Alad V. He then jumped from his ship and into the infested ship.

He landed and ran towards the objective area where Alad V was located. When he reached, he slowed down as he saw both Infested Mesa and Alad V standing there waiting for him. "Ah. I see you have arrived, Tenno. Such a shame you couldn't be there to see such beautiful transformation." Alad V said before gesturing towards Infested Mesa. Nidus stayed silent as he spoke.

"No matter. I shall make the universe become one! Mesa, Attack him!" He shouted before she ran towards him. He looked at her and used Virulence. The fungal growth staggered her for a moment and that was enough for Nidus to tackle her and use Larva to bound her. He then tried to pry the collar off but he got zapped again. This time however, he did not black out as he knew what to expect.

"Foolish. You will never be able to break my control over her." Alad V said. Nidus only smirked through the pain.

"Try me." He replied before pulling the collar apart. Infested Mesa screeched before going limping. He then tossed the collar aside and lean her up against a wall. He then smiled before standing up and walked towards Alad V. To say he was pissed is an understatement as he just wanted to rip him apart. Alad V seems to be panicking at this point.

"Now now Tenno. Let's talk things out. We can be one together. You and I are both Infe-" He was cut short as Nidus rushed to him and used his Reaper to take his left arm. Alad V shouted in pain as he stumbled backwards. Nidus did not let up and took out his Tigris before shooting Alad V. The holes on his chest healed after two seconds and he laughed.

"You will never be able to kill me! I am Immortal!" He then regenerated his left arm and tested it before taking out one Infested pistol and shot at Nidus. He dodged every bullet and took out Despair and took aim at Alad V. Said person was Irritated that he could not hit him so he took a collar out and threw at him. Nidus saw it and destroyed it. He then threw a few knives at him making him stagger.

When Alad V looked up, Nidus was no where to be seen. "Right here..." Was all he heard before Nidus cut his head off.

"Regenerate that back wouldn't you?" He said before the body dropped to the floor and the head rolled somewhere. He kept his weapons and went back to where Infested Mesa was resting.

"Mission completed Lotus. Going to Extraction now." He heard a faint acknowledge before he picked Mesa up bridal style and carried her back to his ship. Once back to his ship, He went to his room and laid her on his bed. He took a moment to look at her and saw that most of her was Infested save for some parts here and there. He then went back out and kept his weapons before setting the coordinates to the Dojo.

Mesa snapped her eyes open and looked around. Seeing that she was in a ship of some kind, she tried to sit up but was sore throughout her whole body. She groaned and laid back down on the bed. A few seconds later, The door was opened and an infested Frame walked in. She stared at him as he came closer as she was surprised to see him. She was snapped out of her stupor as He waved a hand in front of her.

"Mesa? You ok?" Nidus said as she nodded slowly. "Where are we going?" She asked. He sat down beside her and replied 'Dojo' with a mumble. He then stood up, grabbed a hand mirror from the side table and passed it to her. She looked at it puzzled and stared in shock at her own reflection. Parts of her face have infested on it and when she saw her body she literally screamed in horror.

Nidus tried to calm her down by petting her on the back and it worked slightly. "Do you remember anything?" He asked. She shook her head. "All i remember was being on an infested ship and getting hit by something on my head." She replied staring at the ground. He could hear slight sobbing as he told her what happened. When he finished, she stopped sobbing. He waited for a few seconds to let it sink in before he froze as she hugged him.

"Thank you Nidus for saving me." She whispered as he hugged back. She looked up at him and he stared at her. Her lips were parted slightly and a small blush was apparent on her partial grey skin. Subconsciously, He lean forward and captured her into a kiss. They stayed like that for a minute before they parted. "Be mine?" He asked her. But to her it sounded like a order, one that she wanted to follow badly.

Before she could reply, he kissed her again, intertwining their tongue. she moaned into the kiss as she felt his hand explore her new infested body. His hand traveled from her cheek to her D-cup breast, groping a few times before going down towards her stomach, inching slowly closer towards her pussy. He leaned closer and played with her folds.

She shuddered and suppressed a moan, trying to deepen the kiss. Nidus however pulled back and laid her on his bed, on her back before he crawled on top of her. She looked down and saw his dick erect and hard. _'That thing must be roughly 7 inches holy...'_ she thought as she felt anticipation of him going inside her. He aligned himself before looking up at her for confirmation.

She nodded and he plunged in deep into her. Mesa could only scream in pleasure as she took his length, all the way through till her cervix. He started moving, pounding her cervix over and over again as he grunted and her moaning. He leaned down and captured Mesa into a kiss as he continued moving. She nearly shierk when she came hard. However, Nidus was still moving as he had not. As her pussy was very sensitive, She screamed again as she came another time.

Nidus felt pressure building as he sped up. "Where do you want it?" He asked her. She only pant and gasp as she struggled to reply. "I-in-s-side m-m-ME!" She shierked as she came yet again and Nidus was not far behind as he came into her moaning. Mesa could feel him shooting his cum deep into her womb as she shuddered feeling another orgasm approaching. She then pulled him down and kissed him.

They broke after a while and Nidus went to pull out but got stopped by her. "Stay." She said. He chuckled and angled himself so he was laying on his side and hugging her close to him while his dick was still snuggled inside her. "I love you. Mesa." He mumbled as he felt sleep take over him. The last thing he heard was a faint i love you too before he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Well... I'm sorry for the huge pause but i had too much stuff to do seeing that my school decided to give me projects and stuffs. I'm also sorry that the lemon in this is short. I will try to make it up to you all the next chapter**

 **P.S. I'm thinking of a one-shot fanfiction right now. I will tell you guys more about it in the future.**


	11. Chapter 11: Go Pass The Past

**Hi guys, Taka here with a new chapter for Warframe One-Shots. This time featuring a FEMALE Excalibur Umbra and a Male operator. I was deciding whether i should make two parts of this but i decided against it since it will take a long time for the 2nd part to be posted so ya. R &R and dive into the story.**

 **Author Note: There will be a slight Valkyr/Male Operator but its quite minor as they are considered close friends. And it only happens near the intro. Excalibur Umbra will have a name Sarah.**

 **Review:**

 **merendinoemiliano: Thank you and they are usually morons due to people around them you know :D**

 **LightTrain: Like I said, Take them as a normal human if you want. Whatever goes for you man. For the cat mentality part, I thought it seemed better to write that instead of the normal Alad V lore since that sounds like rape to me.**

* * *

 **Male Operator X Female Excalibur Umbra**

 _-Long time ago before Sacrifice-_

A young child was alone in a dark room, crying softly. He did not know where he was but all he wanted was his parents. He tried to find a light source but to no avail. All he did was curl up in one corner and cry hoping that someone will come for him soon.

A young woman was walking around the Orokin research lab while walking beside her was her son, a young Dax named Isaah. They were chatting about his life as a Dax when she heard someone crying. She stopped in her steps and looked around. "Mother what's wrong?" He asked her. She looked at him and smiled. "Nothing's wrong my dear. I forgot to do something back at the lab so go on ahead."

Isaah nodded and left, leaving her alone to find the source of the crying. After some time, she found the room. When she opened it, she saw a small child curled up in the corner. She could not help but rush to his side and try to comfort him. "It's ok. I'm here." The child stopped his cries and looked at her. "W-who?" He asked. She only smiled at him. "Sarah. What is your name?" She asked him. He could only slightly recall his parents calling him. "T-Tetsu."

 _-Present time just before Sacrifice-_

Tetsu woke with a jolt and looked around. Seeing nothing, he sighed. He did not know why that memory surfaced after all this time but he shrugged it off as nothing. He then heard Lotus's voice. "Tennn-nnno. A new alert has been marked on your navigation." Well if you count Lotus wannabe Ordis as one. "Alright alright Ordis now stop with that purple lotus." The picture fizzled out and Ordis with his cracks appeared on the screen.

"I was just helping..." He mumbled. Tetsu only smiled and nodded at him. He then went to brew a cup of what he names coffee. Apparently he decided to become a chemist and put stuff together and found this black liquid which taste bitter but made him awake. He took a sip and left it on the table before going to see what alert has appeared.

 _'Tenno...'_ He swiftly turned his head and looked for the source of the whisper. He could have swore he heard Lotus's voice. He then felt something pulling him and he let it. He then found himself standing face to helmet with Lotus's helmet. He touched it and immediately grabbed his head.

He saw flashes of a black and gold Warframe stabbing a sword onto the floor and screamed. He felt that he knew that voice but then he saw Ballas with a bunch of Sentient. He then saw the Warframe dispatching the Sentients with ease before Ballas made the Warframe disappear and all that's left was scorch marks. He then snapped back to reality and shook his head a few times.

"Ughh... My head..." He mumbled. "Tetsu, i am picking up an increase in Sentient energy on Earth." He then remembered he saw Lua on the background and nodded. "Get Valkyr Prime and go to the place. Got some exploring to do." Ordis mumbled a yes before he went to finish his coffee. He then heard his arsenal opening and standing in place was a Warframe.

He then went to allow Valkyr to move and act on her own as she looked at him in confusion. "We are going to Earth later so I want to train." He explained. Valkyr only nodded as they went to an open space he named training room. They both entered their fighting stance and engaged each other.

Some time later, both of them were laying down on the mat and breathing heavily. Tetsu looked over to Valkyr and smiled, making her smile back. He stood up and went over to Valkyr before extending a hand to her. She grabbed it and he found himself on the ground and Valkyr on top of him. She smirked at him before standing up and leaving the room. He smiled before standing up and went to take a shower.

When he came out of the bathroom refreshed, He heard Ordis. "Operator, we are here." He replied a quick ok before he begin his transference. Valkyr then felt him inside her **(Ayyy all you dirty fellow)** and allowed control to him. Tetsu then stepped off the ship and started moving towards the objective. Not long after, he encountered a large door and a lot of ghouls.

He quickly killed them and the door suddenly opened. He continued onward and saw the same place back on the ship when he touched lotus's helmet. He activated his codex scanner and scanned the area. He managed to find three patches of the gold Warframe. He collected them and told Ordis to prep the scanner on the ship as he went back to the ship.

"Operator, I ran the test and found that the Warframe Excalibur Umbra is ready to build." Ordis said. Tetsu looked skeptical as he considered it. "Alright do it." He said before going to his armory to tinker with his weapons. After 5 minutes have passed, Ordis told Tetsu that Umbra is ready for collection. He then put aside his stuff and went over to collect the Warframe. He then saw it rise from the arsenal shortly after he collected it.

He tried to do a connection but he did not managed to as the Warframe suddenly started moving and went catch him in a choke hold with its arm parts. He then struggled to remove its hand but failed to do so due to lack of oxygen. The warframe started grabbing its head as it howled. Tetsu immediately knew it was a female thanks to the howl.

He raised a hand and touched her arm and got dragged into a memory. He saw through her eyes, her past. He saw Ballas and a young dax. He could only watch as Ballas manipulated her. He then saw a symbol as it got sucked into him and he blacked out from the dream. He then awoke to find himself on he ground and Umbra was no where to be seen.

He rubbed his throat as he stood wobbly. "Ordis, track her down. I'm getting Valkyr and going after her." He said as he stumbled over to the arsenal. "Scans indicated that she is on Nuovo, Ceres." He nodded and prepared to go hunt down Umbra.

Some time later, Tetsu found himself following the carnage left behind by Umbra. He then heard some fighting happening and rushed towards the sound. There he saw her fighting a few grineers, although it was a one-sided fight. He dived in with Valkyr's Talons and cleared the remaining enemy. He looked over to Umbra and saw her howling which blinded him.

He then canceled transference and used his void blast to disorientate her before he saw his chance and transferred into her. Again, he is stuck in a memory as before with Ballas and the young dax known as Isaah. Not long after, a symbol floated to him again and before he blacked out he heard something that stunned him. "Sarah, You will watch your son die."

He woke with a shout as he looked around, seeing nobody but Valkyr standing there. He shook his head before recalling the name he heard. It was a name that he would never forget since she found and provided for him. He then transferred to Valkyr and ran to extraction. "Ordis, find where she is now! Where Sarah had gone..." He shouted before mumbling as he walked into his ship.

After one hour of restless waiting, Ordis finally replied him. "I have found her Operator. She is located at Tycho, Lua. May I ask Operator, why did you say that name?" Tetsu only stared forward as he mumbled, "She was the one who saved my life. I owe her that much..." Ordis did not reply after that.

When they reached Lua, Tetsu prepared to leave the ship alone. "Operator! What are you doing!?" Ordis shouted while shocked. Tetsu only replied, "I have to do this alone." And then he left to search for Sarah. As he went deeper into the structure, no enemy was seen but he could hear a faint howl. He then sped up towards the sound and not long after, he saw her.

She noticed him and turned to him before screaming at him. He then prepared for a fight while she charged at him. He entered void mode to avoid her charge and used his void beam to take her shield down. Due to his Amp amplifying his void beam, her shields were gone in just 2 seconds. After that he used void blast to stun her before diving into her conscious.

Once inside, he look around to see black before a path was lit up. He followed the path before he saw a tree and a lone figure under it. He approached slowly until he saw Sarah there crying. He moved behind her and hugged her. "It's ok. I'm here for you." he whispered into her ear as she slowly stopped crying, leaning into the hug.

"Accept this memory, and move beyond its reach..." He said before releasing her. She turned back and nodded at him before they both kneel down and started transference again. "I have missed you Sarah." He said as the Warframe recoiled slightly before everything became white. They were back on Lua, as one. She let him have control as he tested his movement.

He noticed the sword on his hip and he drew it. " _Skiajati, it's my Nikana._ " He heard Sarah say. He smiled before Sentients started appearing. "Let's go then." He said before running to one of the sentient and stabbing it with the sword. It pierced it like it was paper. He pulled back and it fell to the ground. He laughed out loud before moving left and right killing every Sentient easily.

After some time, the area was clear of Sentients and he was happy with the test run. He then called Ordis to go to the extraction point as he moved there. Once he was on his ship, He told Ordis to locate Ballas as he left Sarah at the arsenal. He went to his foundry to build his weapons and when his eyes were blinded. He flailed about before he heard a voice.

"Guess who?" It said. He remembered that none of his warframe could move without his energy so he knew who it was. "Sarah... no one else but you can move." The hands were removed before he was turned to face her. "You sure have grown, Tetsu. I did not remember you until I saw the memories. Goes to show how much you have changed."

He chuckled before replying. "I know. Anyway we are going to find Ballas." She visibly shook before it disappeared as fast as it came. "He made me kill Isaah..." She said softly. Tetsu only pat her on the shoulder and proceeded to fix his weapons. She sighed and look at him work.

Ordis managed to locate Ballas after a few hours at the location he found Sarah. He prep Sarah for the battle ahead while entering transference. "Let's go find that bastard." He said before they jumped out the ship and landed. He assumed control as he dashed towards the objective. Once again, he found himself back on the scene with Ballas on site.

"I'm surprised by the turn of event that happened. I certainly did not expect you to survive. No matter, both of you shall burn!" Ballas said before setting the tree ablaze and a shield appeared around him. Sentients started falling from the sky and immediately, Tetsu dispatched them easily due to increased damage to Sentients.

Not long after, Ballas had enough and commanded Umbra to freeze. He could not move as Ballas moved closer so he canceled transference. "Look at you. Can't do anything with my command. You will alwa-" His sentence was cut short by Sarah impaling him with her sword. She hesitated and went to remove the sword before Tetsu appeared beside her.

"It ends now, be free from him." He said before driving her arm forward. Ballas gasped as he felt the sword exit him. "This was inevitable." Tetsu said. Ballas only chuckled and replied, "Yes...Yes... She has foreseen it..." As this, Tetsu got hopeful. "Where is she? Where is the Lotus?" he ask him. But before Ballas could reply, he lost consciousness.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and directly in front of him, there was she but as a Sentient. "Wha-What has he done to you?" He asked whilst shocked. Lotus carried Ballas before replying, "Ballas has done nothing. This is what i am. Mother... I am coming." As she said this, a flash of light begin to grow. Sarah immediately grabbed Tetsu and moved back toward the ship to extract.

Once safely on the ship and halfway to space, Sarah put him down and Tetsu sighed. "I need to find out the truth no matter what." He mumbled to himself before shaking his head and looked over to Sarah. "Are you ok?" She nodded at him before asking, "When was the last time you had a proper sleep?" He sweat-drop when he heard the tone that she always use whenever she wants the truth.

"Erm... 2 days?" He replied slowly. She did not say anything so he thought he was in the clear when Sarah grabbed him. "You, young man, is coming to bed with me and you are getting a well deserved rest." So she dragged him to his bed where he was cradled to sleep. He shrug as he was spooned and thought it was for the best so he just tries to sleep.

He finds himself wide awake for one reason and one reason only, Sarah. Although asleep, she is still hugging him but with every movement she made, his erection is rubbing against her thighs. He is trying to escape from her grip while being quiet but he could not hold it for long as a moan came out of his mouth. He immediately covered his mouth and looked over to Sarah to check if she was still asleep.

Of course things don't always go his way because Sarah's eyes was open and smirking at him. "Such a dirty little boy, feeling your mother like that" He blushed when she said that. "Bu-But you were the one who is hugging me so it's not my fault..." He replied while looking away. "It's fine, We are not related by blood anyway. I just like teasing you." As she said this, she rubbed her thighs on his erection, making him moan again.

She stopped after a few seconds and used her hands to massage his dick. Then she went ahead to remove his transference suit, leaving him bare. She licked her lips at his size at 6 inches. The veins could be seen as she grabbed it and started stroking it. Small moans was heard from Tetsu and she increased her pace. When he started to feel a small tingle, she stopped.

She then smirked at him and engulfed his dick into her mouth making him gasp. She then toyed with the tip while bobbing her head slightly. After a while she increased her pace, sucking on it with vigor. The sounds was music to his ears as he moaned again. Not long after, he felt the pressure build up as he came close to cumming.

"I'm going to cum..." He managed to said between breaths. This only make Sarah bob her head faster and he came with a grunt, filling her mouth making her swallow on instinct. She removed her mouth with a pop, licking her lips and crawled on top on him making her pussy drip with lust. The sight of it made him hard in an instant.

"I want you inside me..." She whispered into his ear and nibbled on it, making him shudder and flipping them. He was on top of her and he aligned himself before teasing her folds. "Stop teasing...!" She half shouted with lust. He smirked before slamming into her. The force of it was sudden making her moan loudly and almost cumming.

However, it didn't help that he already started pumping in and out of her, making her cum and screaming in pleasure. Each time he buried himself into her, she moaned due to her walls being over sensitive from that last orgasm. Not long after, she was close to cumming again. "Oh Tetsu! More! Harder!." He increased his pace and was literally pounding her to the bed.

She came again with a screech and her walls clamped down on him, making him groan as he came into her. After a few second passed, he slowly pulled out, making her moan and his cum to spill out from her. He closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh before he heard shuffling. When he opened his eyes, his blood passed towards his dick once again.

In front of him, Sarah was on all fours with one hand spreading her folds, more of his cum dribbling out of her. She wiggled her ass at him and it enticed him, making him move forward and align himself before thrusting into her. The force of it made her scream and he moved like a well oiled machine, hard and deep. She could not prevent the third time of orgasm approaching and she shrieked as her head landed on the bed as she felt very weak.

Not long after, Tetsu came into her with a moan as he buried himself deep inside her as his cum painted her walls white. When the torrent ended, he moved to pull out but she managed to turn and face him before pulling him down to her cleavage. She smiled when he nuzzled her. "I love you, Sarah..." He mumbled but before he fell asleep, Sarah smiled at him before kissing his forehead. "And I love you my child."

Unknown to them however, a lone figure was peeking into the room. Said figure was Valkyr rubbing her pussy. She was panting as she came in sync with them. She only sighed as she got up to clean herself up. Unknown to her however, Sarah noticed her peeping at them. She smirked inwardly and started planning to pull her in.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that. As always, it takes me a long to just to post again. Well good news is that i posted a new one shot so check that out at my profile. See you guys next time.**


End file.
